Talk:Dalada Uplands
Spine structure Anyone notice the strange spine-structure in the southwest portion of the zone? Clay85 22:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I was just wondering that myself? Miki123troll 23:24, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Spoiler Alert: Dont read this if you don't want to know about GW2. It could be one of the Awakening Dragons.--Holylorgor 00:48, 5 October 2007 (UTC) How to unlock? Tried to run to here but ended facing a closed gate. What quest do you need to unlock this outpost/town? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 04:41, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Oops .. was meant for Doomlore Shrine; and I found out already. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 06:18, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Doomlore Shrine Portal I found that when I arrived at Doomlore with the Primary quest, the portal appeared normal, but did not actually "portal" anywhere. I also was unable to get Doomlore unlocked as an outpost. I don't know if this is normal, because of the active quest, or bugged.69.255.213.103 18:26, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Pyre Fierceshot opens a gate that leads to a bunch of Charr. The gate is where the portal for the Doomlore Shrine should be. You actually fight the Charr within Doomlore, but you're still in Dalada Uplands. After you defeat the Charr within Doomlore there is a video and you are transported to the Doomlore Outpost. Clay85 22:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::From memory, this is done during The Dawn of Rebellion quest. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:52, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Notes section query In the Notes section, there is currently the comment "The NPC Siege Devourer when told to activate in one spot will not give Ebon Vanguard reputation points for the kills.". Can this be confirmed? Does anyone know where this "one spot" is? If so, could you please expand on this note. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:52, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I assume this means that mobs killed while riding it don't give points. I'm not sure this is correct. However, I believe I got the cleared area bonus (that bumped me up in rank so I noticed) when I took down Mr. Rocktail there, so I couldn't know for sure. 69.0.126.171 12:31, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure this is referring to the NPC siege devourer that is part of the primary quest in this zone. You have to tell it to go stationary before it will fire ("one spot"), and I'd imagine anything it kills won't count toward rep or kill count.Silentvex 11:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Graphics Glitch? :I was going through the zone yesterday and I saw a 3-d glowing white rectangle. I was in a siege devourer at the time. Has anyone else seen this? (picture posted as proof, with minimap location included) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/shadow_cave/glowingwhitebox.jpg Rhia Aryx 13:35, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::Broken files, nothing more, a restart should fix it. I have that sooooo often, usually a character model, armor, weapon or ground texture (that's about everything, lol :P )--Vipermagi 13:39, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::tardis? -Kumdori160.23.244.253 20:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Constantly reswapning mantids The mantids in the forest area in the north tend to respawn a few seconds after getting killed with a few seconds delay. they have around 25% hp but there isn't a ressurecting creature in sight. I "vanquished" this area at least a dozen times yesterday (for monumennt points) and it happened EVERY SINGLE TIME.the rezzed creatures don't give kill count, nor points. Seb2net 09:19, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Ayup, thats about right. Mantid Nymphs seem to be the most occuring ones. Flechette 09:29, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I have noticed this too, however, if the corpse is propmtly exploited i have found that this kills 'em dead :D Kraal 15:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I can't remember where I read it (I think it might have been somewhere here), but one of the developers was asked about the re-spawning Mantids. They stated that the Mantids were modeled after real bugs that never seem to quite die after you squash them (like cockroaches); I guess they thought it would be humorous to have people leave after a battle only to be chased by an undead bug.--Denali 06:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Mantis page has the following quote: :"This is a trait of the Mantis family, and is intended to make them feel more like big insects- you stomp on them, but they still get up and crawl around :)." - Andrew McLeod (Freyas) - ArenaNet creature designer 08:04, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Realism is all fine and good, but I don't know of anyone who actually ... appreciates this. :\ (T/ ) 06:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Dragon? In the south-west of this area, there is a huge "wall" that looks like scale plating, and looks somewhat like a dragon's back, albeit a huge one. Isn't GW2 supposed to be about dragons? Maybe this is some foreshadowing to the next game. If so, that's one huge dragon. Yatesinater 14:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I totally didn't read the first section of this page.... =] Yatesinater 14:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Name It just occurred to me that perhaps this place is somehow related to Diessa Lowlands. (T/ ) 02:35, 15 October 2007 (UTC) You noticed too? I was just about to put that down right now. Diessa Lowlands Dalada Uplands. Maybe the charr named the dieessa lowlands or something? --Holylorgor 03:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Charr Seekers also spawn in this zone although it isn't noted above Odd Note The note saying "Always keep bosses for the end so they can give more points." shouldn't belong there because its more of a general statement toward point rep farming, not the area itself. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm removing that note unless someone has a good reason for it being in this article. EDIT: forgot to sign. XD Kennenth 08:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Doesn't make much sense, since it's about the titlegrind. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Explain this Note? "The Siege Devourer when told to activate in one spot will not give Ebon Vanguard reputation points for the kills." can anyone elaborate on this point? or did the person who added this note just forget to pickup the vanguard shrine bonus? Kraal 15:06, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Take a look higher in the talkpage, someone's brought this up before. I agree with them and think the note is actually talking about the NPC siege in the quest. However as you can't get bounties at all during quests I think it's a useless note. Ezekiel [Talk] 15:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Umm, actually you CAN get bounties during the Quest that that particular "Seige Devourer" appears in. I once "used" it to farm a 4 whole ranks-worth of Vanguard points during their double-Rep weekend. However it "steals" your bounty points if you let it have the killing blow... so you basically have to get in the regular Seige devourer yourself (the one you actually ride in) to ensure you get the killing blows. In Short: That note section needs to be re-written to differentiate the Mission-Style Seige from the Explorable Area one that the Charr ride in(and that you hijack and can ride into other Zones on). --'ilr' (08,Jan.'09) appologies, i didn't see the above post. thanks for explaining. Kraal 10:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC)